


Hush Little Bird

by hollyhock13



Series: Whumptober 2019 [16]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Illnesses, Prompt: “Stay With Me”, Sickfic, Whumptober 2019, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyhock13/pseuds/hollyhock13
Summary: A Bat, a bird, and the Bane of their existence.





	Hush Little Bird

**Author's Note:**

> This is so much tamer than the last two oh my gosh. 
> 
> This is Bane because he’s [@Ursapharoh15](%E2%80%9C)‘s favorite villain and she’s been an incredible help during this challenge (and challenge it has been, ughhhhh).
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Tim is chained across from Bruce, has been for hours. Bruce knew that letting him patrol so soon after his bout with the clench was a mistake and here they are. Tim’s face has gotten paler and sweatier every hour they’ve been stuck in this chilled room.

“Robin. Update,” Bruce orders, trying to keep him focused until he can get them both out of here.

Tim licks his lips. “Uh, feel, feel worse.” He shivers violently as if to illustrate. “Colder. Less clear.”

Bruce nods. He thought as much. “Can you activate your emergency beacon?”

Tim flexes his fingers and reaches for the button on his belt. They don’t even come close. The boy struggles for a moment longer before his arm goes limp. He shakes his head. Bruce doesn’t mind. The question was more to keep him conscious than anything else.

Bruce is trying to think of something else to ask him when Bane enters the room with a clang. “Time to go, Batman. Say goodbye to your birdie, now.”

Bruce grunts. He’s worried about Tim, but he can’t reveal that weakness to an enemy. 

Bane takes hold of the chains around Batman’s arms and drags him toward the door.

Robin is barely conscious enough to know what’s going on, but he picks up on Bruce moving away. “Wait! Don’t leave me! Please, I don’t want to be alone.”

He either isn’t registering Bane or doesn’t care, and neither option bodes well for the boy’s health. Bruce mentally updates his estimation of the boy’s condition to include this sort of brain fog.

He yanks on the chain Bane is holding securely. “Let me reassure him. I won’t fight you if you let me.”

Bane sighs. “Alright. You have two minutes. I don’t care what you do with him, I don’t care about the kid.”

Bruce moves as close to Tim as he can. “Hey, Robin. It’s okay, I’m not leaving you.” He wishes his hands were free so he could brush the boy’s bangs out of his face. “I need you to close your eyes and keep them closed until I say. When I tell you to open them again, I’ll be right here, okay? I need you to trust me. You won’t be able to hear me or see me, but I’ll be here.”

Tim nods and Bruce backs away. He prays he did what was best for the boy, lying to him. “I’ll be right here,” he says. Bane yanks on the chain and makes Bruce grunt. He steps away from the boy as silently as he can wrapped in heavy chains and prays for rescue. 


End file.
